


A Dream In Which Destiel Becomes Canon

by UncertaintyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, idk - Freeform, is that the right thing, season 11 headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncertaintyAngel/pseuds/UncertaintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last night I had a dream that Destiel became canon towards the end of S11. Before all this the season had been all about dark!Castiel and Dean trying to save him. This takes place after Dean saves Cas from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream In Which Destiel Becomes Canon

The impala is parked in a grassy field. Castiel and Dean sit side by side on the hood (if looking from behind Dean is on the right and Castiel is on the left.) they're looking up at the stars when Dean begins to talk.  
"Do you ever think of going back?"  
"No, Heaven isn't my home anymore."  
Dean nodded staying silent for a while.  
"Thank you, Dean, for saving me. You could have killed me and yet you-"  
Dean put his hand over Castiel's on the hood of the impala, "Cas, do you remember what I told you after you zapped me away from Zach?"  
"Don't ever change?"  
"Yeah, I said that, and I meant it. And you didn't, I mean sure you took a few walks on the dark side but you thought you were doing the right thing. You...you thought you were helping me. You're always saving me Cas, believing I can do the right thing, come out on top, be myself again. Guess I just needed to show you that I could do the same for you."  
"You shouldn't have that much faith in me Dean...I should be punished for the things I've done...I-I think it would be best if I disappeared for a while."  
"And go where, Cas? You don't think that I wanna rot too, because the things I've done --because of the mark, because of everything -- You can't keep running with your tail between your legs every time you mess something up. And I....I can't stand to lose you again."  
"Then what do you suggest I do?"  
"Stay, fight like the rest of us, I dunno Cas. But I know I love you too goddamned much to stand to lose you again."  
"You love me?" It was phrased like a question but it came off as more of a comment on Castiel's lips.  
"Yeah, Cas," Dean sighed putting his hands in his lap, "I love you."   
Castiel didn't say anything, just looked at Dean and then at the stars.  
"Cas," Dean’s voice shook, "Please don't let me loose you again. I can't, not again. You, I almost -" he grabbed his hand again. "Don't go" he sighed turning his head away from him.  
Castiel looked down at his lap and then where their hands were joint. They both stayed silent for a while. Moments passed before Dean was turning back to him, tentatively pressing his lips to Castiel's. It wasn't long, but it was gentle and pleading.  
"Is this your way of saying goodbye?" Castiel whispered.  
"This is me praying you'll stay."  
Dean took a moment, searching Castiel's eyes for any sign that Castiel understood. Then he leaned back into his own personal space, completely detaching himself from Cas. "If you're gonna go, then go."  
There was no sound of wings beating, no rustle of the wind. Dean was looking up at the sky, and Castiel at him. At that moment Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, "I'm not leaving you, Dean."  
Dean looked at him stunned. "You-"  
"I love you, too, Dean." Castiel smiled a little. Dean mirrored him and then they were turning their heads back to the sky, and though there was some distance between them, their hands remained joined on the hood of the impala.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
